5 Kisses
by woodrosegirl
Summary: 5 kisses from Pete in 5 drabbles.


Title: 5 Kisses

Rating: Safe for all over 13

Summary: 5 kisses from Pete in 5 drabbles.

Pairing: Addison/Pete

Disclaimer: Not mine, Shonda's.

Authors Note: Comments both good and bad are love.

First:

The first time he kisses her it catches her completely off guard. He should of said "I'm going to kiss you until you feel better" because that's what he did. When his lips meet hers she's more surprised that he would want to kiss her because she looks like a mess and she's also just told him some very personal information that most men would run a mile at hearing. Especially when the information comes from a complete stranger. Maybe he's not like other men she muses, but her thoughts are interrupted by his tongue finding its way into her mouth. She has to stop herself from moaning at the contact especially when his hand move around her hips and up her back. She moves her hands up and into his hair as the kiss deepens, then almost as quickly as it begins the kiss is over, and she's once again alone on the stairwell but with completely different emotions coursing through her.

Second:

In her dreams their first kiss is on constant replay, only in different scenarios. They're both in her office, arguing about a case when she tells him that she knows best. "Pete, I am a double

board certified Neonatal surgeon..." he interrupts her and crosses over to where she stands and says "I swear to God Addison if you say double board certified one more time I'll..."

Then he kisses her with such a force she has to hold onto her desk for support as his lips crash into hers. That's her favourite dream, with the kissing in the lift coming a close second, but all her dreams are good at the moment, because they all involve him.

Third:

The third kiss is as tender as the first, only the main difference is that she kisses him. He looks thoughtful on the beach, staring out at the sea as she approaches. She thinks about the conversation she's just had with the girls and before she can talk herself out of it her lips find his and he kisses her back tenderly, but with a slight urgency that wasn't present in the first kiss. As the kiss deepens her hands move to cup his face and move through his hair. He keeps his hands on her back, and just as he's about to move them up they are interrupted by Sam. She breaks away, half hating Sam for ending the kiss before it's natural ending but half relieved that it stopped before it went any further. She can still feel his lips on hers as she walks away, and that feeling doesn't leave her all night.

Fourth:

She doesn't have to wait long for the fourth kiss. She doesn't even see it coming, one moment she's holding boxes and talking about being swirly, the next he has her up on the counter and his hands up her dress. His breath is hot on her neck as he kisses her in _that_ spot that makes her go swirly and when he pulls away from her she instantly misses the contact of his lips on hers. She knows he's doing this to pay her back for last night but as long as he would just keeping kissing her she doesn't really care about the reasons. She barely listens as Pete says something about being 12, and is so grateful when his lips meets hers again. She feels herself becoming increasingly aroused as his hands move up her legs and gently begin to squeeze her thigh, however all to soon it abruptly ends with yet another interruption, this time from Dell. She looks at Pete and they both share a nervous laugh and she knows that next time she won't be able to stop kissing him no matter who interrupts them.

Fifth:

Their fifth kiss is the start of something, its the start of their six, seventh and eighth kiss and after that she looses count because there's just so many. She remembers that it's somewhere around the sixth kiss that he unzips her dress and begins to kiss her all the way her body causing her to squirm and tangle her hands in his hair. This is it, she thinks, there is no way that someone can come and interrupt us now and even though he probably has Violet in the back of her mind and she has Sam it doesn't matter because it's Pete, and she's wanted this for a long time. The best kiss he gives her is the one right before she comes, his name tumbling out of her mouth along with a variety of moans and as she arches her back in pleasure he kisses her forcibly all along her neck which only heightens her orgasm more. Afterwards she lies with him, feeling more relaxed then she has in months and as he moves over to kiss her again she knows she's made the right decision.


End file.
